


Take Me To Church.

by SeleneGT



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Religious, Homophobia, M/M, The other boys aren't really in it, Unrequited Love, don't read if it makes you uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneGT/pseuds/SeleneGT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request on a AU based on the video of Take Me To Church by Hozier </p>
<p>This is pure fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Church.

I think everyone should be allowed to love who they want to love.

Man to Man.

Man to Woman.

Woman to Woman.

I’ve always thought we would have the ability to choose who we can love but boy was I wrong. There’s a small little town in London called Cheshire where we were all Christians by heart. There’s a new boy in town that everyone’s talking about, it’s a small town why wouldn’t the rumors spread around. I’ve learned from my mother that they are called the Horan’s and have a son around my age. His name is Niall, they say. Oh where to start, the first time I laid my eyes on Niall, I was hypnotized. He had the clearest bluest eyes that I have ever seen. Everyone was swooned by his politeness and carefree behavior. He made all the girls swoon and cherished his good-looking face.

Niall and I hit it off the first time we met. There was something about him that made me so attached to him but I won’t admit it. It’s a sin, they say. It’s a sin to like the same gender as you, I remember hearing it in church where our topic was about homosexuals. There was a riot not too far here that critized and didn’t support such things as homosexuality.

“Hey Harry can I tell you something”

“Of course, what’s up”

“The speech the priest did today on gays, what you thought of it”

I stayed quiet. What was I supposed to say, I don’t want to give myself away. I was already afraid, afraid of judgment and criticism. During the speech the priest, I was endured to it listening to every word.

_“In the holy bible, God himself has told us that loving the same gender is a sin. Lev. 18:22, "You shall not lie with a male as one lies with a female; it is an abomination._

_"_ _Lev. 20:13, "If there is a man who lies with a male as those who lie with a woman, both of them have committed a detestable act; they shall surely be put to death. Their bloodguiltness is upon them"_

_1 Cor. 6:9-10, "Or do you not know that the unrighteous shall not inherit the kingdom of God? Do not be deceived; neither fornicators, nor idolaters, nor adulterers, nor effeminate, nor homosexuals, 10nor thieves, nor the covetous, nor drunkards, nor revilers, nor swindlers, shall inherit the kingdom of God."_

_Rom. 1:26-28, "For this reason God gave them over to degrading passions; for their women exchanged the natural function for that which is unnatural, 27and in the same way also the men abandoned the natural function of the woman and burned in their desire toward one another, men with men committing indecent acts and receiving in their own persons the due penalty of their error. 28And just as they did not see fit to acknowledge God any longer, God gave them over to a depraved mind, to do those things which are not proper."_

_Homosexuality is clearly condemned by the Bible. It goes against the created order of God. He created Adam and then made a woman. This is what God has ordained and it is what is right. Unlike other sins, homosexuality has a severe judgment administered by God Himself. This judgment is simple: They are given over to their passions. That means that their hearts are allowed to be hardened by their sins (Romans 1:18ff). As a result, they can no longer see the error of what they are doing. Without an awareness of their sinfulness, there will be no repentance and trusting in Jesus. Without Jesus, they will have no forgiveness. Without forgiveness, there is no salvation”_

Everyone clapped. Everyone praised. Everyone agreed on such a thing but what did I really think? It’s all bull, I’ll pray all night for forgiveness if I have too but I don’t feel liking the same gender is a sin. Why would I say it’s a sin if I am one of the sins? Having desires of men instead of women. Not clearly interested on women but on men instead. What does that say about me? Oh how much I want to say it aloud.

“Well I say its bull to be honest”

I snap out of it and look at Niall in shock.

“What?”

“You heard ‘me and I can shout it to the world if I have too”

“Niall, you can’t go around saying stuff like that, they are going to think your one of them”

“Your acting as being gay is such a horrible thing Harry! Is that what you think? That being gay is such a sin”

I look away and close my eyes.

“Niall, I don’t like girls. I have never been interested on a women my whole life and I know that it isn’t going to change. I more interested on men.”

There was pure silence surrounding us and I didn’t want to turn around. What if Niall doesn’t accept me? What if he runs off and tells my parents about the sin I have caused.

“Harry, look at me”

I shake my head fearing for the worst.

“Harry, come I want to show you something”

I finally turn around to see he has his hand outstretched and I grab it hesitantly getting up from my spot.

“I found this little place around here, it’s quite beautiful to be honest”, Niall says in a gently voice.

I watch him lead the way and I can’t help but think of my confession. What was I thinking before? Niall would never tell anyone of what have happened. It would never blurt it to our family or our friends.

“This can be our spot from now on Harry”

I glance up to see a small river, glistening, It’s peaceful here, there’s birds chirping and the sound of waves moving against each other.

“I hope you know that I don’t care Haz”

“What?”, I stuttered.

“I don’t care that you like men Harry. I don’t agree on the whole bible shit saying that we are a sin”

“We”, I gasp

“Harry, I’ve have always known that I was a little different. I like men more than women Harry and its scary. All my life, I was told to believe being homosexual was a sin but I don’t think that. I hate it when they say that. It’s bullshit to be honest”

I don’t know what to say. There’s no words.

“Harry can I try something”

I nod and I feel his hand cupping my cheek bringing me closer. I could feel his breath close to mine and I close the gap kissing him timidly.

_“We were born sick, you have heard them say it”_

_***_

I sat patiently at Niall and I’s spot waiting for him to appear. I can’t stop thinking about the multiple kisses we shared. It’s a secret we have kept from anyone, nobody suspects anything. It’s our little secret. We’ll come here and just be ourselves. His lips on mine for hours.

“Hey love, sorry I’m late”, Niall says breathless.

I smile up to him and he crouches down pressing a small kiss to my lips. I pull apart and see three shadows behind us and push him away scared. Someone have caught us.

“Hey don’t worry, it’s the lads”, Niall breathed out.

Louis, Liam, and Zayn walk out shyly scratching behind their necks.

“So it is true, you guys are together”, Liam breath out.

“Well holy shit. Such rebels you are”, Louis smiles.

“You brought them here”

“My mom didn’t want me to be out alone so I invited them to come with me”

“Ni, you can’t do that. How can we trust them”

“Ouch that hurts a lot Harry. Like what the hell! We are your best friends Harry and we would never judge you for something like this”, Zayn snap out.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it like that Zayn, you seen the news? You have heard what’s going on”,

“Yes we’ve seen it all and you need to trust us that we won’t tell a soul ok, this is going to be our secret. We won’t tell nobody about this and besides you guys will need help to escape and meet each other once in a while”, Louis smiles.

I sigh in relief.

“I appreciate it guys, I’m sorry again for saying such things”

“It’s alright Harry, we forgive you”, they all say patting my back.

“What about your mom Ni, wouldn’t she suspect something is up”, I asked.

“Ah let ‘em be. I don’t care anymore, I love you Haz”

My breathe hitch and blush looking away. Louis coos at me pinching my cheeks and I push him away smiling at Niall.

“Love ya too”

_“Take me to church ill worship like a dog in a shrine of his life. I’ll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife”_

***

“You and your bloody jokes Haz”, Niall smiles pulling my up with him.

“You love them though”, I smile

“Of course I do, I love everything about you babe”

“Babe huh”

“Yeah got a problem with that”, Niall says messing around.

“No I love it”, I said giving him a peck on his lips.

“Aw Haz, you can’t leave me hanging like this”

“Sorry babe but we’re already here”, I smile gesturing at all the people from our town.

“Can’t wait till we run away Haz, I’m counting the days”

“Me too”, I smile looking around making sure no one was seeing us.

But boy was I wrong.

I unlock my door and enter my house gesturing Niall to get inside.

Niall pulls me close kissing me and I grab his chin while he puts his hands on my hips. I jump up and wrap my legs around my waist as he walks upstairs putting me down on my bed.

“Shit are you sure about this Haz”, Niall says pulling away from my lips.

“I’m sure Niall, make love to me”

“We can’t Haz. Your parents can be here any minute”

“They’re gone for this convection thing in church Niall. They won’t be here till night”

“Fuck Haz, we don’t even have anything here”

“Oh do we not”, I smile taking lube and a packet of condoms out from under my bed.

“Oh you naughty boy, who the hell bought you these”, Niall laughs.

“Wait never mind, it was louis wasn’t it”

“Yes it was, since he lives alone, he bought these for me without having judgmental parents scolding him”

Niall smiles kissing me once again and I grab his hair tugging a bit. He groans making me shiver. He reaches down unzipping my pants and tries to take them off.

“You and your bloody tight jeans”

He finally takes them off and I pull of his shirt while he kisses down my jaw sucking on a bit of my skin. I moan, feeling my trousers tighten. Niall then starts gliding his hand down my boxers palming me enlightening another moan from me.

“We’re going to take it slow babe”

(Can’t write a sex scene so opps lol) Niall collapses on me and pulls out slowly making me wince a bit. He smiles lazily down at me and I smile back

“That was amazing”

“I love you Haz, don’t you forget it”

_“Offer me that deathless death, good god let me give you my life”_

***

 

“Harry, wake up”, my mother whispers.

“What mom?”

“Harry go hide sweetheart”, my mom says.

“What, mom why”

“Honey, they found out. I found out, they know about you and Niall. They saw Harry and they are coming, we need to hide you”

I panic grabbing all my things

“Mom-I”, I started trying to apologize.

“No Harry, I don’t need explaining. I love you, you know. I support you with anything honey and-“, my mom gets cut off and something breaks downstairs.

I hear my stepdad shout yelling fire.

“Go Harry, now escape through the back door. Go! Now!”

“I love you mom”, I said dashing throughout the back door.

I was running but the only thing on my mind is my family, my friends, and Niall. Oh my god, what about Niall, what is happening to him. I felt someone grab my arm harshly and I scream trying to push him off. I try too, I really did but their grasp was hard.

“No. no. Let me go”, I shouted.

“I found him Stan”, another man shouted grabbing my other arm.

They were dragging me ignoring my pleas of protest.

“No please stop, let me go”

“Shut up! Your kind don’t belong here. You’re a sin in this town, you worthless piece of shit”

I try to shout and scream for help but that would make it only worse. I see them holding a knife against my neck and another man recording my pity screams. Oh god, please. I close my eyes crying trying to get out of their grasp. Another man starts shouting at me till someone kicks me on my side. They were taking turns torturing me, oh why. Oh why.

“ _Only then I am human, only then I am clean”_

_“I’ll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife._

_**_

Niall did find out what happened, oh how he fucking ran over to find where they got Harry. He ran and ran to Harry’s house and barges in calling his name. Harry never answered, not even a sound. Niall cried out looking around running around shouting Harry’s name. The place was empty, he was nowhere to be find. Niall sees a flame of smoke surrounding the air and runs to the destination. Niall was remembering all the memories he and Harry had. Their kiss, their first time making love. All the loving memories. Niall was too late though, as he watches from afar watching them kick Harry’s lifeless body. Why, he ask. Why.

_“Take me to church, I’ll worship like a dog in a shrine of his life. I’ll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife"_

**Author's Note:**

> I rushed into this, I apologize. Please comment and tell me if you like it (:


End file.
